Aaron's Legacy
by Jetainia
Summary: Before Salazar Slytherin, before Hogwarts, there was just Helga and Aaron.


**Forum Block  
**Team: Wigtown Wanderers  
Position: Captain  
Prompt: A character refuses to give up, despite a streak of bad luck (QL); Write about a sacrifice (Voodoo Magic, Task 2; Hogwarts)  
Word count: 1,398  
Warning: allusions to rape

* * *

There was a pounding in Helga's head. It ebbed and flowed over and over, giving her a few moments of reprieve before rushing back full force. She stared up at the sun and cursed the sky and the gods living among the stars. The sun glared brighter; a reprimand. Helga closed her eyes and groaned as the action did nothing to relieve the pounding in her head.

Spreading away from her was the green grass of the hillside. She could feel the life in the grass and the soil, exuberant in their existence and deafening to her mind. Somewhere, in a place she had closed off to save her more pain, was the absence of life. Most recently, the absence of her mother. The life on the hill and in the sky drowned out any absence and Helga welcomed the pain and the clamour.

Shade fell upon her. She opened her eyes and glared at the bringer. Aaron huffed and lay down next to her, she could feel his silent judgement along with his equally silent understanding. She found herself more grateful than ever that she had not left him to his fate in the bright daylight of a village terrified.

She curled in closer to Aaron and smiled when one of his wings unfurled and draped over her, the sunlight dappling through the tatters ever present in a thestral's wings. In a few moments, she would get up again and continue walking her path. For now, she would mourn the journey behind her before looking ahead once more.

* * *

A loud snap sounded through the small clearing Helga had claimed as her own for the night. The two pieces of wood fell onto the small fire and Helga picked up another branch. Before she could break it into smaller pieces, another woman stepped into the clearing. She was artfully covered in dirt and her clothes were torn just so. Helga quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered out. "I saw the flame, and I…"

Helga waited for the rest of her words but the woman was apparently done and was waiting for Helga's own response. Helga gestured with the branch she still held for the woman to sit down. The woman did so with feigned gratefulness and Helga noted how her eyes flicked to the trees behind Helga.

She didn't hate this woman and whoever her companion in the trees was. It was a hard life out in the wilderness and there were various ways of getting by. Helga survived through the knowledge her mother had drilled into her as well as that which she had gained on her travels. Her current companion obviously lived off the fruits of other's labour. Helga merely hoped she would not be killed for her possessions.

"Will your companion be joining us?" she asked. It was best to be upfront, she decided.

The woman froze, her eyes flicking behind Helga again. In an instant, her carefully constructed harmless demeanour vanished and was replaced with a hardened look and a sharp blade ready for use appeared. A rustle of leaves behind her told Helga that the woman's companion had stepped out of the trees.

"Clever girl," the woman said.

Helga shrugged slightly. "Not really, just perceptive."

"Well then, Lady Perceptive, we can do this without bloodshed or with it. Of course, we may go with the second option anyway; it's more fun."

With a gesture of her hands, Helga said, "Please, take what you need."

"Oh, I think we'll take a bit more than that."

Helga watched with a façade of calm as her possessions were rifled through and pocketed or thrown away. Inside, her magic was boiling and trying to escape. Her hands clenched themselves into fists at the careless manner her few items were treated with. She was glad that her mother's locket was safely concealed around her own neck and not packed away in the small bag that held the rest of her meagre belongings.

After everything had been picked over, the woman turned her attention back to Helga. "Is this it?" she asked.

Helga gave a wry smile. "You happen upon a traveller in the woods who is dressed simply and think you'll find jewels and plenty of gold? I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you but that which you have already seen."

"And what a fine thing I have seen," the woman replied. "I think you and Hal would go well together. After all, you've already given us all you have and I'm afraid it's not enough. I'm going to have to ask for your body as well."

A hand clamped down on Helga's shoulder. She followed the hand up to the person it belonged to and saw a man who would have been handsome if she didn't know what kind of person he was. She turned her attention back to the woman and tried to remain calm.

"You ask for something that is not available."

"What? Too pristine for a ruffian's hands on you, My Lady?" the woman asked scornfully.

Helga smiled a smile too broken to be even slightly related to pristine. "If you value your companion's life, I would highly advise you leave with what you have already gained. Or you will leave with less than what you arrived with."

Hal snorted behind her and hauled her bodily upwards before running his hands up and down her body. In a flash, Helga's mind returned to darker times and her magic responded. Heat crackled through her and transferred to the man grasping her tightly. The smell of burnt flesh filled the clearing as Hal screamed silently before turning into ashes.

Helga landed heavily on the clearing ground and heaved in desperate breaths as the grass reached for her. Kind blades wrapped around her fingers and caressed her skin in comforting motions. A few feet away, the woman was trapped by the same grass but with sharp blades that cut through her skin when she moved.

There was a quiet snort to the left and Helga smiled even as she cried silently. Hoofbeats sounded around her as Aaron collected her things as best he could with the aid of the flowers and vines. Then the thestral was beside her and nosing her up to rest on him so that he could take her away from the once peaceful clearing that now stank of death.

As Aaron carried her away, Helga let the tears fall and the memories overwhelm her for hopefully the last time. She was stronger now, but not strong enough to prevent horrors of her own making or of others. She would just have to become even stronger and gain more control over herself.

* * *

"Aaron!" Helga screamed desperately as her friend leaped straight into the path of an arrow.

The shooter was dead as soon as his arrow pierced Aaron's flesh, a bolt of green flooding from Helga to him as she raced to the side of her friend. Aaron huffed lightly as Helga cradled his head in her lap. He moved his nose until he could see the creature he had protected. The small basilisk had her filmy eyelids closed and was watching the two of them silently, tongue flickering out every so often to taste the air.

Aaron manoeuvred himself until he could guide Helga's hand to the basilisk and snorted briefly in contentment. He had seen the arrow flying straight for the young basilisk and known she was a creature who could keep his friend company beyond him.

"Please," Helga sobbed. "Not you too."

Aaron reached for Helga's magic and encircled it in love and his own spirit. He would never leave his friend but he was old and dying. He would protect her spirit and the basilisk would protect her body. The basilisk slithered closer and flicked out her tongue to brush against Aaron's nose. She understood and was grateful.

Content that Helga would be safe, Aaron let himself let go of the tether holding him to the mortal plane and his body turned to dust. The basilisk circled up Helga's body and squeezed gently in the form of a hug. Helga stayed still for a few moments, saying goodbye to her old friend and protector. But life went on and the road beckoned her to walk it.

Wiping away her tears, Helga stood up. "Let's go, Aurora."


End file.
